Mayday51's TV Burp - Christmas Special 3
Mayday51's TV Burp - Christmas Special 3 is the third Christmas Special of the series which was originally uploaded to YouTube on December 24, 2018. Like with the other two Christmas specials, the episode is 45 minutes long. Shows Featured * So You Think You Know About Christmas? (Quickie) * Bump's Christmas Story (Quickie) * Percy the Park Keeper: One Snowy Night (Quickie) * The Wombles (Quickie) * Fingermouse * Eastbourne Strikes Again (Stupidest Parking of the Week) * Enchanted Lands * Towser * PC Pinkerton * A.T.O.M. - Alpha Teens on Machines (Quickie) * Oscar Barnett's Toys Family (Quickie) * Hairy Jeremy (Quickie) * Bob's Full House (Quickie) * Combo Ninos * Edward and Friends (Christmas TV Highlight of the Week) * Timbuctoo * Razzledazzle * Family Catchphrase * Mario Toys Family Super Star * Dino Babies * Playdays (End of show performance) Segments * Brian gives away an untold fact about the original Fingerbobs puppets being destroyed. * Fingermouse's friend, Rat lets go of the hat and scarf after a quarrel with him and flies over Brian's desk landing on the ground. As the Oxford School students come into Brian's flat, one of them squashes Rat on his foot. * All the students from Class 6C of Oxford School give Brian early Christmas presents which include A Christmas Carol on VHS, a wooden four-leafed clover and a veggie burger. They ask him if he would like to see the pantomime they're putting on, but Brian has a show to do first. Then, Daisy the Bus takes the students back to the theater with Bubbles Martin (from Elmo's World) and Blue Cow. * Dusty the Cat comes in while she's still completely covered in dust. The Director brings out a giant candy cane and pulls Dusty out of the set by the ear. * Barry the Bear swings himself into Brian's flat holding onto the giant candy cane (while a bit of the El Nombre theme plays) and crashes into the kitchen making a lot of noise. * Zack Hart makes an unexpecting appearance visiting Brian's flat and says that he wasn't meant to be in the special, but he was kind enough to give Brian a DVD of "Arthur's Perfect Christmas" as an early Christmas present. * Brian turns himself into a Snow Wizard and tries to turn the audience into snowmen, but magics Quackers (Father Quackmas) into a snowman by mistake. After a showing of the testcard, Brian tries to apologize to Quackers about his mistake, but he (still being a snowman) uses Brian's wand and turns him into a snowman as a punishment. * A scary figurine and a scary string puppet randomly appear in front of Brian making him frightened. * Brian ends up mocking a dog show by doing an impression of a roving reporter during a race. * At the start of the second part, Brian sings the humorous Batman version of Jingle Bells before immediately being interrupted by the audience applauding. * Brian tries to transform into a Combo Nino himself, but makes a big explosion and realizes that he already is an animal himself. * Brian thinks Bray (a sort of Timbuctoo donkey) is a wonky donkey and shows off an image of a Wonkey Donkey toy based on SM:TV Live and tells the audience a funny joke. * Brian remembers the The Sooty Show episode, "A Summertime Christmas". * Brian tells a ridiculous joke about a fire engine with a face seeing a dog weeing on a lamppost. * Postman Jack Howell enters the flat and gives Brian two more Rihanna albums and decides to stay in for the night (for some ridiculous reason). * Just after Postman Whatshisname makes an appearance, Patrick Pearson enters and gives Brian a copy of ChuckleVision: Goofy Golfers on VHS, some carrots and a £200,000 check. For some reason, he even signs off for the second part to end without Brian noticing (The cheeky one!). * Brian once again gets interrupted by the audience's applauding when he was looking at an LSD record and he talks about who would be getting the Christmas number one in the charts. He also looks at a Kidz Bop advert with a similarity to The Crystal Maze added onto it. * Brian sings Jingle Bells again, but with some added innuendos onto the lyrics and the Director warns him to watch his mouth. * A Minecraft villager enters Brian's flat and gives him his own early Christmas present. * Quackers joins Brian for once during a bit of the Dino Babies segment. * Brian winds the Grandfather Clock back to Ebegeezer's birthday. * Brian sings a bit of The Shamen's "Ebeneezer Goode", but with Ebegeezer Scrimp's name added onto the lyrics. * 'HARRY APPEARANCE '- Erran Mann, Harry Humble and a listless amount of other guests visit the flat for a huge Christmas party, until they hear the sound of a Divino coming who is Santa Claws. He trys to kidnap most of the party visitors, until Erran spots a totem symbol on the Divino's leg. Erran throws Harry in the air to make him touch the totem symbol making both of them along with Brian and Brianna turn into their version of the Combo Ninos. They fight against Santa Claws and give him a Big Blastico. After all that oddness and mayhem, Brian finishes the show off by letting the Playdays crew sing another Christmas song. * After the credits, Brian gets some exclusive merchandise from Richard Osman's House of Games, but doesn't know who even gave him them. Richard Osman appears with a wink as the end logos appear and the episode ends. Fight Scene PC Pinkerton, PC Plod and PC Selby VS PC Pendle, Constable Bulldog and Constable Knapweed. Characters * Brian the Bunny Rabbit * Brianna the Bunny Rabbit * Hugh the Monster * Dusty the Cat * Daisy the Bus * Postman Pat * Terry the Turkey * Billy Doughnut * Gnome * Santa Claws the Divino Special Guests * A Minecraft Villager from "Minecraft Street" * Harry Humble * James Price (Non-Speaking) * Erran Mann * Patrick Pearson * Daniel Russell * Leopold (Non-Speaking) * Ben Bryan * CodeLyokoFan2002 (Non-Speaking) * Zack Hart (Non-Speaking) * SimpsonsClips24 * Henry Hound (Non-Speaking) * Oscar Barnett * Aiden Slater (Non-Speaking) * Barry the Bear (Non-Speaking) * PolarJack77 * Jack Williams (Non-Speaking) * Oxford School Characters (Non-Speaking) * Jack Howell (Non-Speaking) * Richard Osman (Cameo) Trivia * During the scene where Brian pretends to be a snow wizard, he reveals Quackers' real name - Cedric. * The clip with Jack Howell has been edited out on repeats and was only seen on first broadcast. In fact, when the actual scene was recorded, most of the audience were booing at him (but the boos were replaced with canned laughter instead). This was his last ever appearance, before he subsequently got fired for good. * James Price was originally going to take Brianna's role as Aguila in the Combo Ninos parody scene, but after Harry and James had a falling out that month he was unable to record his lines, so his role was reduced to a non-speaking cameo. Category:Mayday51's TV Burp: Series 3 Episodes